Are They Or Aren't They?
by spare
Summary: My very own twisted scenario of Xellos and Filia guest starring in a talk show put up by two obsessed fans. So, will they sort out if Xel and Fi harbor romantic feelings for each other? Or will the two hosts keep them from destroying the set? Read and
1. Chapter 1: And So Begins

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. I am not making any profit from this, I am just a hopeless fan girl with no life. Minx and Glitch are my creations.  
  
- ARE THEY OR AREN'T THEY? -  
  
(The set is in Studio 3 of the Saillune Network. Standard talk show setting. Comfortable, stylishly elegant seats, bright lighting, a large video screen on the background wall, furniture sets, paintings, coffee tables placed around for effect)  
  
(Onstage: A rather cute girl with braided glossy pink hair sporting an ice blue tank top holds a host's mike. Beside her stands a Shinji look-alike guy wearing a white polo t-shirt, still figuring out how he got there, and why the hell he's holding a mike)  
  
Minx: Welcome, everyone, to today's talk show, Slayers Revealed!   
(All cheer, clap)   
  
Minx: (bowing) Thank you, thank you.   
  
Glitch: (clueless) Huh?  
  
Minx: (jabbing him) We're on air, dummy!  
  
Glitch: (realizing it) Oh! H-hey there, people.   
  
Minx: (fighting a sweatdrop) Now, for those of you who have just tuned in, or are wondering what the heck you are doing in here, well, too bad, 'cause I won't be showing you the door any time soon! Yeah, I have gone crazy!  
  
Glitch: Our show for today deals with the most as such disputed pairing in Slayers tv! Who, you say? (Like you didn't read the summary, duh) Xellos and Filia!  
(cheers)  
  
Minx: Could Xellos and Filia be an actual -- dare we say it -- romantic couple? Or are we poor fans just wasting our time writing horribly mushy, saccharine-sweet fics, with the occasional lemon--  
  
Glitch: Uh, Minx...  
  
Minx: Gomen.   
  
Glitch: So, yeah, right, there are like TONS of fics out there pairing them together. But so far no one has attempted to actually ask them in person, right?  
  
Minx: Just as we are now about to do! We did this first! Hahahaha!!!  
  
Glitch: Minx...  
  
Minx: Uhurm. So everyone, Are They Or Aren't They? Let us now call on our two special guests for tonight's show!   
  
Glitch: Right, Minx. Does Xellos love Filia? Does Filia love Xellos?   
  
Minx: Now the truth -- straight from the couple's mouths!   
  
(Backstage)  
Filia: What couple?!!!   
Xellos: Shh, Filia, can't you hear she's introducing us?  
Filia: Nama--  
  
(Onstage)  
Glitch: She's our favorite tea-loving Ryuzoku, ex-priestess of the Fire Dragon King, and adoptive mother of the Ancient Valgaav--  
  
(Backstage)  
Filia: That reminds me, I hope Gravos and Jiras remember to change him every--  
  
(Onstage)  
Glitch: Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Ms. Filia Ul Copt!  
  
(Filia appears, camera focus, claps and cheers from audience)  
  
  
Filia: (Bows politely, flashes golden smile) Konnichi-wa, everyone.   
  
Minx: He's the fifth most powerful Mazoku in existence, general-priest of Zelas Metallium, purple-haired trickster, masochist--  
  
Glitch: Ahem!!!  
  
Minx: -- Mr. Xellos Metallium!  
  
(camera zoom to Xellos, who teleports onstage, trademark Staff in hand, cheers and claps from the audience)  
  
Xellos: (Waves, flashes trademark Secretive Smile) Hello. ^_^  
  
Minx: So tell me, what drove you two to answer to Glitch's incessant begging to get you to guest in our show?   
  
Xellos: (smile, one eye open) Sorewa himitsu desu!  
  
Filia: (glares at Xellos) I don't know about that-- that Mazoku. But I mainly came here to make it clear that I do not whatsoever have feelings for that -- that--  
  
Xellos: (wagging finger) Temper, temper, Filia-chan. ^_^  
  
Filia: Don't call me that!!!  
  
Glitch: Actually, I sort of got some outside help --  
  
(in background, Filia and Xellos are still fighting, Filia begins to transform into a dragon)  
  
Minx: (eyeing Filia, smiles nervously) W-which reminds me, Glitch! Isn't it time for a commercial break?   
  
Xellos: (sweatdropping) Ne, Filia-CHAN --   
  
Filia: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (Filia is about to finish transformation, stage is bathed in golden light, furniture begins shaking)  
  
Glitch: (clueless) But Minx, we're just getting started--  
  
Minx: We'll be back after these messages!  
  
Filia: (over break music) XELLOSSSSS!!!  
  
(screen fade)  
  
-COMMERCIALS-  
  
Amelia: (jumping up from some high area, doing justice pose #315) Put Justice in your everyday life!   
(twirls off Sailormoon-transformation style, waves crashing in the background)  
Amelia: (starry-eyed) Introducing... The Justice Stars Breakfast Cereal!  
(screen shift, out pops Amelia holding a humongous box of Justice Stars Breakfast Cereal, a bowl of star-shaped, sugar-frosted corn mush thingies soaked in milk, with Amelia in justice pose #156 smiling approvingly)  
Amelia: Yes! Have Justice in your daily diet!   
Voice Over: Justice Stars Breakfast Cereal contains 30% of your Recommended Daily Allowance of vitamins A, B, D, K, J, B12, Zinc, Iron, Magnesium, Calcium, Potassium, Metallium -- hey, where'd that come from?!  
Voice Over 2: The author ran out of ideas so she decided to cut this out.   
Voice Over: Eh?  
Voice Over 2: Either that or she just got sick of Amelia.   
Amelia: What? But I'm just going to the part where I declare how eating Justice Stars Breakfast Cereal shall provide us all the energy we need to crush all evil--  
Voice Over: Wrap it up, your Highness.   
Amelia: (dejected) Oh, OK. (brightening up instantly, resorting to justice pose #24) Start your day with a healthy dose of Justice! Buy Justice Stars Breakfast Cereal today! (fireworks are set off in the background)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Author's Rants: WAIT, THERE'S MORE!!! So, what do you think? Wanna tell me the pointlessness of this fic? To Amelia fans: Ignore Voice Over 2. I like Amelia, I really do. I really just ran out of ideas... (sweatdrop) Hehe. Comments, suggestions, criticisms, violent reactions, and marriage proposals are welcome.   
  
Done?   
  
OK, ON TO THE NEXT PAGE, THEN... ^_^  



	2. Chapter 2 : Love Denied

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. I am not making any profit from this, I am just a hopeless fan girl with no life. Minx and Glitch are my creations.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
(Onstage, Filia, Xellos, Minx and Glitch are seated comfortably, conversation-talk-show style. No trace of the imminent destruction apparent from the intro of the show, thanks to an amazingly fast and efficient reconstruction, er, production crew and the modern wonders of make-up and television lighting. Note however the rapidly healing mace dents on Xellos' purple head)   
  
Glitch: (to audience, shy, polite smile) OK We're back in everyone's favorite make-believe talk show, 'Slayers Revealed: Are They Or Aren't They?'! Guest-starring our most talked-about couple, Filia and Xellos!  
(cheers and claps from unseen audience)  
  
Xellos: ^_^  
  
Filia: (Trying to inch away as far as possible from where she was *persuaded* to sit beside Xellos while retaining a good-natured, well-bred lady's smile)  
  
Minx: So could you two tell us your personal feelings over the pair-ups with each other?   
  
Filia: (One hand over forehead, head bowed despairingly, background shifting into soft pink lacy, twinkling shades) It's really painful, all those fanfics pairing me up with that namagomi. (dramatic pose, hands clasped together, starry eyed) What have I done to deserve such ridicule? That I, a former priestess of the Fire Dragon King, should be tormented in such a horrible way?  
  
Xellos: (still smiling, but visibly twitching since the 'namagomi' comment) Oh, is that so? And what do you think *I* feel, getting stuck with a violent dragon?  
  
Filia: (ignoring him) That I, a creature of Light --  
  
Minx: -- Ah, thank you very much for those, um, enlightening words, Filia.   
  
Filia: (recovering, pink dreamworld shifts to normal, smiles politely) Why, you're welcome.   
  
Glitch: How about you, Mr. Xellos?   
  
Xellos: (Smile TM) I must say that while I find such things highly amusing, some fics just get too overboard and mushy for my tastes. The lemons, though, I can relate wi-- OWW!!! (rubs head where Filia bonked him not-too-gently) Filia, what did you do that for?  
  
Filia: (struggling to retain a civil smile) Hentai... We're on national television, namagomi...  
  
Xellos: Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a person when he's speaking?   
  
Filia: Hmph. Not when it's you, pervert.   
  
Minx: (sweatdrop) Um, guys...  
  
Xellos: (Smile TM) As I was saying, the mere idea of Filia-chan and me together is very unlikely. Laughable, even. One simply can't shift to romantic overtures with such a violent, selfish dragon waving a mace over your head all the time. Nobody has, for that matter. ^_^   
  
Filia: And what do you mean by that?   
  
Xellos: I mean that somebody's going to be an old maid because of her violent, uncontrollable temper. ^_^   
  
Filia: (arms crossed, nose stuck in the air) I'd rather remain single forever, than be with someone like *you*, namagomi...  
  
Glitch: Ah, thank you for that insight, Mr. Xellos.   
  
Xellos: (infuriating grin at Filia) Nothing to it. ^_^   
  
Minx: Now what's a Xellos-Filia show without that one memorable scene where the two meet each other for the first time?   
(audience cheers in anticipation)  
  
Minx: That's right! We're gonna show you a video clip of Slayers Try, when Filia met Xellos! Do the honor, Glitch!  
  
Glitch: Roll, VTR!  
  
Scene opens, mark Episode 4 of Slayers Try...  
Xellos: Ano, Filia, is it? So tell me, how is the Fire Dragon King these days?   
  
Filia: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Cockroach!!!! Namagomi!!!!! (screaming, puts up barbed wire fence)  
  
Xellos: (twitch) Namagomi?!?!  
  
Filia: Miss Lina!!! (To Xellos) Don't try to follow us or you'll regret it!!!!!! (Filia runs off in a cloud trail of dust, leaving Xellos, still twitching)  
  
Xellos: ..... Namagomi... ?!!  
  
cut back to studio...  
Minx: Ah, yes, who could forget that, eh?  
  
Glitch: Personally, it's one of my favorite scenes in Try...   
  
Xellos: (smiling, but eyebrow twitching visibly, sweatdrop appearing on the side of his head) Ah, *that* scene...  
  
Filia: (peacefully sipping a cup of tea she pulled out who knows where throughout the whole ordeal) You deserved that, namagomi...  
  
Minx: Of course, it's common knowledge that Filia is the only one to actually get on Xellos' nerves. That scene is one blatant demonstration.  
  
Glitch: (shrugging) Hey, ANYBODY would be offended if somebody called them raw garbage...  
  
Minx: Yeah, Glitch, but it's XELLOS we're talking about here! The definition of genki-ness (on the outside, anyway)!  
  
Glitch: Oh, OK.   
  
Minx: (looking up at Filia in admiration) Filia, I must say, irritating Xellos is quite an accomplishment! Why do you think it is you, and only you, to actually make Xellos react in such an indignant, human manner?  
  
Glitch: I think it's because of the 'namagomi' comment. It's even become a very popular nickname for Xellos in some sites, aside from the Trickster Priest. There's even a brief shot of a pile of garbage intermingled with a shot of Xellos in the opening sequence of Try...  
  
Filia: (proud smile) I only tell what comes to mind when I look at that filthy Mazoku's face.   
  
Xellos: (twitch) How assertive of you, Filia-chan... ^_^*   
  
Minx: (cheerful) Anyway, as part of our program, we'll be recounting some of the more... significant moments Xellos and Filia have together, as well as analyze, prod and eventually make these two admit they have feelings for each other!   
(Xellos and Filia sweatdrop simultaneously, while still retaining polite, smiling demeanor)  
  
Glitch: (sweatdrop) Yeah, basically that sums it up, Minx. And now that we're through recounting Mr. Xellos' rather demeaning encounter, we'll be moving on!  
  
Minx: (grinning) Yes, it's Filia's turn now, ne?   
  
Glitch: (to audience) This next scene is a cut in episode 26 of Try, in which we see Filia actually bestowing her beautiful, angelic, golden smile to none other than Xellos himself!  
(quick cut to episode 26, where Filia smiles at Xellos)  
  
(cut back to studio)  
Minx: And that after he teased her! (to Filia) What do you have to say about that, eh, Filia?  
  
Xellos: (leer grin) Yeesss, what do you have to say about that, Filia-chan? ^_^  
  
Filia: (nearly undetectable blush) I was only caught up in the moment, namagomi!  
  
Glitch: I think that's the defining scene that in the end of the show, Xellos and Filia finally tolerate each other. They did combine their dark and light powers to defeat Valgarv/Dark Star, right?  
  
Minx: That scene was pretty cool, too. And what did Xellos say, right before they did that? 'Now that's the Filia I know.' You know, in the dub version, it's 'That's the Filia I love.' (excited look at Xellos) Wanna tell us more on that, Xellos?   
  
Xellos: Yare yare, most things I say get so easily misinterpreted. ^_^   
  
Filia: That's because you *want* to be misinterpreted, as how things turn out thanks to your half-truths fit your sick idea of fun.  
  
Xellos: How did you know, Filia-chan? ^_^  
  
Glitch: And speaking of tender moments, how about the time Xellos saved Filia from those falling rocks? We've never heard you explain that, Mr. Xellos.   
  
Xellos: (Smile TM) Sorewa --   
(cut off by a recording of Amelia singing 'Life Is Wonderful' from studio speakers)  
  
Xellos: (frowns, turning green) Oh dear, anything but that!  
  
Minx: (smiling to audience) And that recording came from Saillune's Genki Justice Productions, care of Princess Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune. A Tried and Tested effective tool for Mazoku interrogation!   
  
Glitch: (holding up a cd of the song, Amelia on the cover with a microphone, flashing a victory sign) Limited edition, get a copy now! Available for only $99.99, plus shipping and handling!   
  
Minx: (turns off recording, smiling sweetly at Xellos' convulsing form on the floor) Now will you answer our question?   
  
Glitch: (to Filia) The sponsors told us to use this if he doesn't cooperate.   
  
Filia: Great idea.   
  
Xellos: (picking himself up off the floor) So cruel... (settles back on seat, plasters Smile TM back in place) I like that! (to Minx) You wouldn't be interested in joining up with us, are you?  
  
Minx: (flashing sly smile) I *have* thought about that...  
  
Glitch: (sweatdropping) Uh, Minx...  
  
Minx: Oh, yeah... Don't change the subject, Xellos. Why exactly did you save Filia, huh?   
  
Glitch: (scratching his head thoughtfully) But then he *did* drop her later to distract the enemy...  
  
Xellos: (finding his easy way out) Oh yes, indeed! I did drop her, ne? ^_^*  
  
Filia: (arms crossed, nose stuck up in the air) That demonstrates typical Mazoku behavior. Two-faced, temperamental, rude...  
  
Xellos: (starting to twitch) I don't remember you actually thanking me for saving your life, Filia-chan. ^_^***  
  
Filia: (not budging) And then you dropped me. I could have died anyway...  
  
Xellos: (obviously twitching, nerve appearing on head) That was only to distract the enemy! And you wouldn't have died! I made sure-- (pause, sweatdrop)  
  
Minx: (smiling coyly) Nani? You made sure what, Xellos?  
  
Xellos: (continuing to twitch) I meant-- I thought -- I meant -- !  
  
Filia: (raising eyebrow, puzzled) Hm?  
  
Minx: (pats Xellos' back) Yeah, we understand, Xellos. You were sure Filia would be safe when you dropped her to hide the fact that you saved her because you actually --  
  
Xellos: (major sweatdrop) Ah, that's not--  
  
Minx: (continues, ignoring him) -- CARED. How *sweet* of you, Xellos.   
  
Filia: (beginning to blush) Eh? But that's... that's... ridiculous.   
  
Xellos: (smiles with both eyes open, sideways glance at Filia) Yare yare, for once I have to agree with her. (eyes close again) That is just ridiculous! ^_^  
  
Glitch: (thoughtful look again) And then there's that scene where Xellos threatened to kill Filia...  
  
Filia: (fuming) Don't remind me...  
  
Minx: Glitch does have a point there...   
  
Xellos: ^_^   
  
Glitch: Yeah, as I recall, Mr. Xellos threatened to kill Filia if Saichuro-sama wouldn't go along with his plans... But hey, Saichuro didn't cooperate anyway, did he?  
  
Minx: ... No. And Xellos let Filia go afterwards instead of keeping to his threat... (sly smile appears again) Wanna elaborate on that, Xellos?   
  
Xellos: (sweatdropping) It just occurred to me that I had overestimated her importance to Saichuro. But then, dragons are too selfish to care for anyone but themselves, so I should have known my threat wouldn't work. ^_^  
  
Filia: (glare of death) What?!!!!  
  
Glitch: Uh, then why didn't you kill her, Mr. Xellos?  
  
Xellos: Sore --   
(cut off as Minx waves the Life Is Wonderful CD in his face)  
  
Xellos: (pout) No fair. I don't just kill without a reason. Anyway why should I expend even a fraction of my powers just to get rid of one insignificant dragon? ^_^  
  
Filia: (getting redder, grabs Mace-sama) Nani?!?! I'm insignificant?!!! I was a priestess of the Fire Dragon King, and helped Miss Lina save the world--  
  
Xellos: With my help. And now that you mention it, you couldn't have done it without me. ^_^  
  
Filia: (prepares to brandish Mace-sama) Namagomi!!!  
  
Minx: (laughs nervously, gives Glitch the Meaningful Look) Now, now, Filia...  
  
Xellos: (infuriatingly cute smile with matching finger wag) Ma, ma, Filia-CHAN, we're on national television, remember? You don't want to set a bad example to all the young and impressionable minds out there-- (phases out as Filia takes a swing for his head)  
  
Filia: Xellos!!!   
  
Xellos: (appearing behind Filia) --Do you? ^_^  
  
Filia: (prepares another swing) Stay away, baka!!!   
  
Glitch: (getting the hint) Oh, time for another commercial break! See you people after these messages from our sponsors!   
(break music, screen fade)  
  
-COMMERCIALS 2-  
(camera zoom to a mysterious, mist-covered island, wolves howling mournfully in the background)  
(screen flashes Attention All Mortals in italicized letters)  
Sexy Female Voice Over: Need a break? Let us take you to a place of (eternal) rest and relaxation...  
Sexy Female Voice Over2: Take your vacation...   
(camera zoom closer to island, revealing outlines of a mountain, surrounded by dark woods)  
SF Voice Over2: ... In Wolfpack Island!  
SF Voice Over: Revel in the misty air of the abode of the Beast Master herself!  
SF Voice Over2: Take a walk and marvel at the natural beauty of the forests...  
SF Voice Over: Relax and unwind at the spacious hotel rooms provided at the castle overlooking the deep blue sea...  
(camera shifts depicting various areas of the island, with a brief shot of Zelas lounging seductively on her settee, wine glass in hand, taking a drag out of her cigarette)  
SF Voice Over: All these and more in Wolfpack Island...  
SF Voice Over 2: Wolfpack Island... You can check in any time you like...  
SF Voice Over: But you can never leave...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Author's Rants: Still more coming! What do you think? Aside from my cheesy excuse for a commercial (I suck with those things). If there's ever a scene or situation described here that isn't right, tell me! Chapter 3 at your doorstep if I hear from you people!!!  
  
SHALL THIS POINTLESS FIC CONTINUE???  



	3. Chapter 3 : Here We Go

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. I am not making any profit from this, I am just a hopeless fan girl with no life. Minx and Glitch are my creations.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
(Onstage again. Xellos and Filia are standing, irritatedly facing each other, while two hosts Minx and Glitch are trying their best to get on with the damned show.)  
  
Xellos: (pout) I wouldn't even be here if Zelas-sama didn't order me to!  
  
Filia: (pout) And I won't be here if Amelia didn't drag me all the way from my pottery and teashop!  
  
Xellos and Filia: Hmph! (Both turn their backs to each other and shrug at the same time)  
  
Minx: (pacifying grin) Oh, come on now, you two, we haven't even gotten to the *really* good part yet!   
  
Glitch: Yeah, we're about to show everyone some stuff found by our intelligence/research division!   
  
Filia: (eyebrow raise) 'Intelligence/research division'?  
  
Glitch: (sheepishly) Yeah, I know it's a cheesy name, but it's a euphimism we use for people who go poking around other people's personal background and stuff trying to find some really interesting stuff, mainly dirty little secrets--  
  
Minx: (dangerous look, nastily sweet voice) Yes, Glitch, thank you very much...  
  
Glitch: (sweatdrop) I wasn't supposed to say that to them, was I?  
  
Minx: (shrugging, turning to audience) The following items we are about to showcase come mainly from this author's twisted wishful thinking and imagination! It mainly plays on some parts in the actual Try episodes themselves, but nothing more! These are what we would call 'elaborations'.  
  
Glitch: That's a confusing introduction.  
  
Minx: Who asked you? (calling to some unseen presence backstage) Alright guys, you can come out now and bring us the good stuff!  
(Red-haired, flat-chested sorceress appears, followed by a blond swordsman, carrying a sack of some as yet unidentifiable items)  
  
Glitch: (scratching chin thoughtfully) Hey Minx, they kinda look familiar...  
  
Minx: (bonking him yet again) Of course, you dope! (to audience) Ladies and gentlemen, may we present to you, the official chairperson of our intelligence/research division, the beautiful genius sorceress herself, Ms. Lina Inverse!  
  
Lina: You sure took your sweet time introducing me, Minx. But since the omnipotent author of this horrible fic has put me under her total control (i.e. OOC), I wouldn't Dragon Slave you or the stage this time. (turns to audience, grins, flashes victory sign)   
(CLAP OR DIE sign appears on a corner. Studio erupts in cheers, whoops, claps and catcalls)  
  
Minx: (sweatdrop) ^_^  
  
Glitch: (lightbulb sign over his head) Oh! So the blond guy carrying the sack must be--  
  
Minx: (to audience) Gourry Gabriev, the hunky beefcake with jellyfish for brains!  
  
Gourry: (waving happily) Hello, everybody.   
(loud clapping and cheers from female fans)   
  
Glitch: That wasn't a nice thing to say, Minx.  
  
Minx: (sweatdrop) Hehe. I sorta got carried away.   
  
Filia: Lina? Gourry? What are you two doing here?  
  
Xellos: ? ^_^  
  
Lina: (scratching the back of her head in embarrassed manner) Heh, this is our part-time job, you know.  
  
Gourry: Actually, Amelia made us do it. She made a very moving speech about true love and bringing two destined lovers together-- OW!!! Lina, why'd you do that?!  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop) Jellyfish brains.  
  
Xellos: (sweatdrop smile) Lina, as much as I appreciate how you and your gang try so hard to pair me up with a selfish Ryuzoku--  
  
Filia: (glare) Who are you calling selfish?! (to Lina, pleading look) Miss Lina, how could you do this? Isn't it enough that there are hordes of hopeless romantics out there willing to write me up with that namagomi?  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop) Yeah, well...  
  
Minx: (grinning at Xellos and Filia, who sweatdrop) Actually, I just ordered them to, um, look around a bit. (to Lina) So, what did you two come up with?   
  
Lina: (brightening up) Oh, that! (to Gourry, about the sack) Put that down, Gourry!   
(Gourry obliges, Lina rummages through the sack, comes up with a collection of rather frayed sheets of notebook paper)  
(Note Xellos, who pales considerably upon seeing the sheets of paper, while retaining a decent trickster smile)  
  
Lina: (handing it triumphantly to Minx) Here you go!  
  
Minx: Thanks, Lina!   
  
Lina: (grin) My pleasure. (grins wider as she remembers the all-you-can-eat banquet waiting for them as payment for the job) Well, Gourry and I gotta go! Ja ne! (waves goodbye, grabs Gourry, exits stage and heads for the restaurant)  
(CLAP OR DIE sign reappears. Studio resounds with audience's cheers)  
  
Minx: Well, that's all for the brief cameo appearance of the wonderful Miss Lina Inverse! Now to continue... (holds up the sheets of notebook paper, evil grin at Xellos) Exhibit A... Look familiar to you, Xellos-san?   
  
Xellos: (strained smile) Eh.... ? ^_^*  
  
Filia: (questioning look at Xellos, then at Minx) Huh? What's that?  
  
Minx: This is... (pauses dramatically as sweatdrop invariably appears on Xellos' head) Xellos' Morning Glory Report!  
(camera zoom on the sheets of notebook paper, video of it appears in background)  
(cheers from audience)  
  
Glitch: Yeah, as I recall, in Episode 11 of Try, a.k.a the infamous marriage ball episode, Xellos and Filia are paired up as each other's perfect match!   
  
Minx: Yeah, and as expected, they really get upset over that. They even reply the exact same thing! Anyway, Xellos is quoted to have said that if he were to be paired up with Filia for life, he'd rather study morning glories, as well as write a report on them!  
(Note Xellos, who's trying hard to keep his smiling facade and not squirm in his seat)  
Minx: (continuing, grinning evilly at Xel) Well, guess what's written here!  
  
Glitch: (on cue) According to A Very Reliable Source Who Wishes His Or Her Identity To Remain Hidden For Quite Obvious Reasons, (pauses to catch breath) Mr. Xellos had none too long ago drafted a report by orders of Lord Beast Master Zelas herself. The said essay, which originally consisted of the title and one short sentence, summary of which was 'Sorewa himitsu desu', was rewritten quite a few times to a more lengthy and informative form. The report describes the plant aforementioned, the morning glory, and consisted of four handwritten pages. The first page tackles the different varieties of the morning glory plant, giving note to its scientific name, location of growth, as well as a cite on several indigenous species--  
(cut off by sounds of snoring from audience)  
  
Minx: (sweatdrop) Uh, Glitch, do you think you really need to read the full report?  
  
Glitch: (noticing dazed looks on the audience's and guests' faces) Oh. Gomen.  
  
Minx: Just your style, making something quite intriguing into a boring mini-biology class. (prepping up) OK, PEOPLE! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!  
  
Studio Speakers: OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!  
(recording of Nahga's laugh resounds through the hall, waking the sleeping daylights out of everybody)  
(lively enough cheer from audience)  
  
Minx: (grin back in place) Good. (whips out another CD of Nahga laughing unabashedly on the cover) And that recording was brought to you again by Sailune's Genki Justice Productions! Guaranteed to get all sleepy heads up and out of the bed in the early morning! Also a very good way to scare off pesky salesmen and other unwanted visitors! All for only $99.99, plus shipping and handling!   
  
Glitch: (weak smile) Well, at least we found a way to play and promote Nahga's single, Minx.   
  
Minx: (hand on forehead) I was hoping not to. (to Xellos) Now, Xel-kun, fess up. How and why did Lord Beastmaster make you write this report (waves sheaf of papers again) ?  
  
Xellos: (who previously looked hopeful Glitch's little speech would use up air time) Ah, Minx... (grin) Sorewa hi--  
(cut off by Minx loudly singing her own version of Life Is Wonderful)   
  
Glitch: (looking worriedly at Xellos' pale face) Ne, I didn't know you could sing, Minx.  
  
Filia: (sweatdrop)   
  
Minx: (wider grin) Neither did I. (sweetly) Xellos-san, you were about to reply--?  
  
Xellos: (super sweatdrop) Ne, let's just say Lord Beast Master has the most... unique sense of humor. ^_^***  
  
Minx: Eh? Couldn't it be because ahem Zelas-sama once caught you ogling Filia while she was--  
(cut off by Xellos gloved hand over her mouth)  
  
Filia: (perplexed) ....... Ogling... (enraged) WHAT?!   
  
Xellos: (Smile TM, hand muffling Minx's protests) Ah, Minx, that was quite a story! Perhaps we should move on now, ne? ^_^*  
  
Filia: (death glare) What?!? What?!!! Not until you explain that, namagomi!!!   
  
Xellos: (sweatdrop) Some other time, Filia-chan. (releasing death grip on the young host) See, Minx is about to come up with the next exhibit... (open-eyed I Am A Mazoku You Won't Want To Mess With smile) Right, Minx? ^_^  
  
Minx: (nervous sweat drop, catching breath) R-right. On to the next item!   
  
Glitch: (rummages through sack left by Lina and Gourry, comes up with a familiar golden ball) Here it is, Minx!  
(camera zoom, video screen of the round duh ball)   
(note Filia, who gradually blushes as camera closes up on the object)  
  
Minx: Yes, the infamous Marriage Ball of episode 11!   
  
Filia: (deeper blush) T-that's...  
  
Xellos: (brief glance at Filia who steadily goes redder, grin) Ne, Filia-chan, that wouldn't be... ? ^_^  
  
Minx:(smile) Who would have known charming Filia was a sentimental person?  
  
Glitch: Uh, but I think it's highly predictable of her character, Minx.   
  
Minx: Whatever. (to audience) Whatever happened to those cute marriage balls from the marriage gods, you say? Well, our dear Filia apparently had kept hers hidden in the vanity drawer of her room! Wanna elaborate on that, Filia?  
  
Filia: (deeper blush) .... I just... It was...  
  
Xellos: (leer grin again) Yess, dear Filia? ^_^  
  
Filia: (glare) Just a souvenir, namagomi! And don't smile like that!!!  
  
Minx: Just a souvenir, eh? Couldn't it be you kept it because you have some, shall we say, deep-seated feelings for Xellos, and since the marriage gods themselves decreed that you should be together--  
  
Filia: (blushing furiously) No way! Anyway, I just thought it would be worth keeping, as a memento of the time I spent with Miss Lina and the gang...  
  
Minx: And Xellos.  
  
Xellos: (obviously enjoying Filia's embarrassment) Why, I didn't know you cared, Filia-chan. ^_^  
  
Filia: (sly, pointed smile) And I didn't know you had a particular interest in morning glories.  
  
Xellos: (twitch) It was orders! I never would have bothered to study the stupid things!  
  
Glitch: Well, if you didn't peep on Ms. Filia while she was--  
(cut off by Minx's placating hand over his mouth)  
  
Minx: Nah, Glitch, later on, off the air, OK?  
  
Glitch: (behaved nod)  
  
Xellos: (Smile TM back) Good. ^_^  
  
Minx: Oh, well. (dusting hands off and handing each of the featured items to their respective owners) It is indeed fun to know you each have a treasured possession commemorating each other... (romantic sigh)  
  
Filia: (glare, blush) This is NOT romantic and my keeping it has nothing to do with that Mazoku!  
  
Minx: Whatever you say, Filia-san.   
  
Glitch: (recovering) Uh, Ms. Filia, can I ask you a question?  
  
Filia: (smiling) Of course.   
  
Glitch: Why do you hate Xellos so much?  
  
Filia: (strained smile) You mean, aside from the fact that namagomi massacred nearly my entire race a thousand years ago?  
  
Xellos: (twitch, sweatdrop) ^_^*  
  
Minx: (sweatdrop) Talk about all the insensitive things to--  
  
Glitch: (thinking very hard, nodding) Uh, yeah, aside from that.  
  
Filia: You mean aside from the fact he is a total fruitcake?  
  
Glitch: (nodding) Um, yes...  
  
Filia: And that his favorite past time is annoying the hell out of everybody, especially me?  
  
Glitch: (sweatdrop) Uh-huh...  
  
Filia: As well as the fact that our two races have been mortal enemies since the beginning of time?  
  
Glitch: (major sweatdrop) .... I guess so.  
  
Filia: And that he is a two-faced, double-crossing, immature, irritating je--  
  
Minx: (sweatdrop) I guess we see your point, Filia.   
  
Xellos: Ah, how well you describe me, Filia-chan. ^_^*  
  
Filia: (whipping out tea set to stay calm) Whatever, namagomi.   
  
Glitch: Ne, but Mr. Xellos isn't all that bad a guy, is he?  
  
Minx: (looks at Glitch with something like 'Are you serious?')  
  
Filia: (setting down teacup, loking at Glitch sweetly) Oh, really?  
  
Xellos: ^_^  
  
Glitch: I meant to say that even if he does act like a fruitcake almost all the time, he did save you from those falling rocks, and the two of you were even able to save the world together. Plus you got to help each other when it really mattered. I mean, you're like complete opposites of each other, but there's no denying the chemistry between the two of you.  
  
Filia: (looking down, blushing) Well, I guess...  
  
Xellos: (open-eyed glance at Filia) Um...  
  
Minx: (grin) They did say opposites attract.  
  
Glitch: (thoughtful look again) Come to think of it, though, you and Mr. Xellos aren't as different as you may seem to be.   
  
Minx: (nodding) Yeah, I noticed that. First of all is your thing for tea.   
  
Filia: (grudgingly) I have to admit, it's probably the only thing I have in common with that namagomi.   
  
Xellos: (Smile TM) I do enjoy a good cup of tea. But I do find Filia's anger so much more delicious. ^_^  
  
Filia: (death glare) You would.   
  
Minx: But that's not the only thing. The two of you seem to think and act the same way most of the time. In fact, there are quite a few episodes where you say the exact same things, at the same time. One would almost think you were, I dunno, *soul mates* or something. (grin)  
  
Xellos and Filia: (twitch, sweatdrop at the same time, pointing at each other) I do not in any way act like her/him!  
(sweatdrop again, glaring at each other)  
  
Xellos and Filia: Stop imitating me! ............ (sweatdrop)  
  
Minx and Glitch: (sweatdrop) Your point is?  
  
Xellos: (pout) Fine. It's Filia who keeps doing that, anyway.  
  
Filia: (twitch, glare) Nani?! It's you who always has to embarrass me in front of all these people!!!  
  
Minx: (placating smile, getting between the two) See? The two of you aren't that different from each other!   
  
Filia: (defeated sigh) I suppose so.   
  
Glitch: Well, given if Mr. Xellos actually liked you, Ms. Filia, would there be a chance the two of you could be together?  
  
Filia: (blush) What? That would never happen.   
  
Glitch: I mean, if you could work out a relationship--  
  
Filia: (shaking her head) No, it would never work. Xellos is a Mazoku, I am a Ryuzoku.   
  
Glitch: So if Mr. Xellos wasn't a Mazoku, would that mean he'll have a chance, Ms. Filia?  
  
Filia: (blushes) W-well, that's beside the point...  
  
Xellos: (eyebrow quirk) You were saying, Filia-chan? ^_^  
  
Filia: (glares at Xel a moment before shyly turning to the hosts) I mean, Xellos is, and always will be, a Mazoku. It's what he is. It's an important part of what makes Xellos, Xellos. Just the same as I am true to my Ryuzoku heritage. Both of us can't just throw that out the window. It's who we are. If ever either of us is to fall for someone, that person should be accepting of what we are, whatever differences there may be.   
  
Glitch: (momentarily transfixed by Filia's speech, looks up in admiration) ....... That was.... very beautiful, Ms. Filia.   
  
Minx: (nodding, amazed) Very deep, very insightful.   
  
Xellos: (scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner) Yare yare, I never thought you could come up with something so profound... I'd say that was quite impressive... For a Ryuzoku... ^_^  
  
Filia: (too busy blushing to reply to Xellos' half-hearted insult) ..... Um, well...  
  
Glitch: (looking from Filia to Xellos) Um, I got another question... It's for Mr. Xellos this time.   
  
Xellos: For me, eh? What do you want to know? ^_^   
  
Glitch: Oh, but Mr. Xellos, why do you like teasing Ms. Filia so much?   
  
Xellos: (smile, finger waggle) Now that's a se--  
(cut off yet again by the recurring strains of Life Is Wonderful from the speakers)  
  
Xellos: (hurt puppy look at Minx) Not even in English?  
  
Minx: (evil grin) Orders.   
  
Xellos: Fine. (to Glitch) Ne, but Filia-chan is so amusing when she's mad! Not to mention how cute it is when her tail pops out like that! And how her skirt lifts up to reveal her shapely leg when she goes for her mace! ^_^ (pauses to sigh) The fire in her eyes! The waves of anger radiating from her slender, well-proportioned body! How extremely arous-- err, *interesting* she gets when she chases me--  
  
Filia: (fuming, steadily getting redder since the comment about her tail) Hentai!!! Namagomi!!!   
  
Minx: (desperately pacifying Filia) Uh, Filia dear...  
  
Glitch: You know it's a widely accepted belief in school that a boy teases the girl he likes.   
  
Xellos: (sweatdropping) Um, Glitch-kun, don't you think it's time for another commercial break right now? ^_^*  
(Filia has gotten up, murder figuratively written in her eyes, mace raised threateningly at Xellos' sweatdropping form)  
  
Glitch: (sweatdrop, eyeing Filia cautiously) ... Y-yes, looks like it is.  
  
Minx: (desperate, grind-teeth grin) We'll be back after these messages! See ya in two minutes!  
(break music, screen fade)  
  
-COMMERCIALS 3-  
(screen shifts to a local inn, a white-hooded, stone-skinned figure sat behind one table, rather uncomfotably staring down at a cup of coffee)  
Voice Over: Zelgadis loves to drink coffee.  
Zelgadis: (staring stiffly at the screen) Yeah, I do.   
Voice Over 2: But not just any coffee would do.   
Voice Over: (cheery) Introducing... Chimera Brew coffee!  
(really cheery, catchy but tuneless music plays on)  
Zelgadis: (sighing) Why am I doing this again?  
Someone's Perky Voice: Ne, but Zelgadis-san, you should be happy they awarded you your very own coffee brand! The least you could do is endorse it.  
Zelgadis: Right...  
(camera zoom to Zel taking a sip off a steaming cup of Chimera Brew coffee)  
Voice Over 2: Chimera Brew contains only the finest blend of coffee beans, roasted to perfection for that unique aroma and smooth, rich taste...   
SPV: Zel-san?  
Zelgadis: What?  
SPV: The script, remember?  
Zelgadis: Oh, that. (staring/glaring at the screen) All you people out there... (without emotion) Drink this coffee. I love it.   
SPV: Um, can't you put a little more heart to it?  
Zelgadis: (almost pleading look at unseen someone) But Amelia, I drank this eleven times already. And it has a lot more sugar than I would normally like--  
SPV/Amelia: Alright, alright... Just perk up a bit, ne?  
(Zelgadis curtly nods, does a really... unique version of a smile)  
Voice Over: Chimera Brew... The coffee to warm the coldest of hearts.   
Zelgadis: (taking another odd sip) Whatever.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Author's Rants: So? How many times did the characters sweatdrop in this chapter? Tell me and I'll send you a prize! (Just kidding) Don't worry, this torture is about to end. Just one more chapter to go! Thanks for bearing with me!!!  
  
AND THUS WE MOVE ON TO THE FINALE... --_--*  



	4. Chapter 4 : All's Well That Ends Well ^_...

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. I am not making any profit from this, I am just a hopeless fan girl with no life. Minx and Glitch are my creations.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
(Back on the set. Everything looks normal, though a little worse for wear, thanks mainly to a certain Ryuzokus's mad rampage not too long ago. The two hosts are thankfully alive. Xellos is sitting comfortably across a rather irate Filia, cherry smile plastered on his face.)  
  
Minx: (sunny grin) Hiya, we're back again in today's infamous talk show, Slayers Revealed!   
  
Glitch: Boy, and I must say I'm lucky to be alive.   
  
Minx: So far, Xellos and Filia haven't confessed their eternal love and devotion to each other... yet.   
(Xellos and Filia sweatdrop smile)   
  
Glitch: (sigh) And after all we put them up with.  
  
Minx: (does an Amelia-like pose) But know what? We're NOT giving up! I vow that these two will be officially together by the end of the show!!! In the name of TRUE LOVE, Xel-kun and Filia shall and will be together!!! (waves crash dramatically in the background)  
  
Glitch: (clapping, wipes a tear) Beautiful, Minx.  
  
Xellos: Ne, Filia, but do you think this girl could somehow be related to Amelia? ^_^*  
  
Filia:(shrug, turn away) I'm not talking to you.  
  
Xellos: (twitch) Suit yourself, Fi-chan. ^_^***  
  
Filia: (glare) And would you PLEASE stop calling me that!!!  
  
Minx: (recovering from Amelia mode) You two could deny your feelings for each other as much as you like, but you can't hide anything from Minx the Mighty!  
  
Filia: (perplexed look) .... 'Minx the Mighty'?  
  
Xellos: (sweatdrop smile, to Glitch) Oh, dear, I'm afraid this little talk show had unhinged your partner's brain cells a bit.. ^_^*  
  
Glitch: Minx's been through a lot of stress lately.   
  
Minx: (turning to them) This is your last chance, Xellos, Filia. What exactly do you feel for each other? I mean, you hate each other, then you save each other, then you ogle each other--  
  
Glitch: Which reminds me, why did Mr. Xellos ogle Ms. Filia if he--  
  
Minx: (death glare) Not now, Glitch.  
  
Glitch: (backing off) O-OK.   
  
Filia: Well, my stand on this is obvious. And I would be more than happy to finally leave after this and never see that fruitcake's face ever again.  
  
Minx: So you're saying that there's absolutely *nothing* going on between the two of you?   
  
Filia: (shrug) Of course. Do you expect someone like me to feel anything for that namagomi?  
  
Xellos: (Smile TM) Not that I would want anything to do with a short-tempered, selfish lizard, either. ^_^*  
  
Minx: (pleading look) Nothing?  
(answered by simultaneous head shakes from the two guests)  
  
Minx: (pressing on) Not even one teeny, tiny bit of feeling... ?  
(resolute head shakes)  
  
Minx: (twitch) Absolutely nothing?!  
(more resolute head shakes)  
  
Glitch: (looking nervously at Minx's obviously irritated form) Uh-oh...  
  
Minx: (twitch) Why?  
  
Xellos and Filia: (sweatdrop) Eh?  
  
Minx: (twitch, twitch) Tell me why... (death glare at Xellos and Filia)  
(takes a menacing step at the two sweatdropping guests, is stopped by Glitch)  
  
Glitch: (trying to hold her secure from where she was struggling to get free) Minx! Calm down!  
  
Minx: (twitching in annoyance) Let me at them! Let me at them!  
  
Xellos: (to Filia) On second thought, maybe she's related to you, Fi-chan. She sure has quite a temper. ^_^  
  
Filia: (glare) You never quit, do you?  
  
Xellos: Not when it's you, Filia-chan. ^_^  
  
Minx: (calming down, sighing in exasperation) They're at it again?!  
  
Glitch: Minx...  
  
Xellos: (to Minx) Ne, but I don't see why you bothered setting us up in a talk show. You should have anticipated that Fi-chan would blatantly deny our pairing. In spite of her own personal... thoughts. ^_^  
  
Glitch: (puzzled) Eh? What do you mean by that, Mr. Xellos?  
(Xellos grins...)  
  
Minx: (glare) If you DARE answer with your annoying catch phrase again, I swear I'll--  
  
Glitch: (restraining a twitching Minx) Uh, Minx dear...  
  
Xellos: (Smile TM) I meant it's clear that if any of us is harboring any romantic feelings for the other, it would most certainly be Filia-chan. I wouldn't blame her for falling for me, though. ^_^   
  
Filia: (furious shade of red) W-WHAT???!!!!! (pulls out Mace-sama)  
  
Xellos: Oh, come now, Filia-chan. It's so obvious you have a... shall we say... unrequited *crush* on me! ^_^  
  
Filia: NAMAGOMIIIIII!!!!!!!!! (swings mace)  
  
Xellos: (dodge, teleports behind Filia) Though I should say I admire how you try so hard to hide your true feelings. They say love is akin to hate, Filia-chan. ^_~  
  
Filia: (fuming, red as a tomato) Y-YOU, YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING--!!! (swings mace again, misses)  
  
Xellos: (teleports, floats cross-legged in the air beside her) Ne, you should practice more, Filia-chan. You used to swing your mace at me much faster than that! Getting rusty in your old age, ne? ^_^   
  
Filia: (totally about to explode) I'LL SHOW YOU!!!! (swing, miss again)  
  
Xellos: (reappearing right in front of Filia) But you know, you look really cute when you're mad! ^_^  
  
Glitch: (huddled forgotten beside Minx) What do we do now, Minx?  
  
Minx: (face faulting) F-forget it...  
  
Filia: (freezing in mid-swing, adopting a thoughtful, composed expression) No. I will not do this. (puts down mace-sama)  
  
Xellos: (obviously flustered and disappointed over Filia's decision) Eh? Why'd you stop trying to bash my head off, Filia-chan? ^_^*  
  
Filia: (glares at Xellos, softens, gazing at him evenly) I've only come to realize how pointless it is to waste my time and energy trying to bash some sense into that purple head of yours.   
  
Xellos: (puzzled frown) Eh?  
  
Minx: (scratching her head) You mean she hasn't realized that until now?  
  
Glitch: Well, they had to fight all the time. Their cute quarreling scenes took up nearly half of each episode of Try...   
  
Filia: (continuing calmly) Namagomi-- no -- Xellos, you are obviously too thick-headed to understand.   
  
Xellos: (twitch) ..... Thick-headed.... ?  
  
Filia: (arms crossed resolutely) Not to mention immature. Honestly, Xellos dear, I don't get how someone your age could act like such a kid all the time. The way you always try to annoy me, work me up into a rage all because of you and your childish antics...  
  
Xellos: (twitch, twitch) ...... Childish?  
  
Glitch: (whispering nervously) I think Mr. Xellos is really mad this time...  
  
Minx: (bonks him on the head, whispering back) Sshh, we're just getting to the good part...  
  
Filia: (giggling involuntarily) I mean... (laughs again, shakes her head in disbelief)  
  
Xellos: ..... You meant?  
  
Filia: (composing herself) I mean, look at you... The fifth strongest Mazoku in creation, Zelas' general *and* priest, being a total fool to yourself.   
  
Xellos: (twitch, opening eyes in bewilderment) ....... Eh...... ?  
  
Filia: (gazing intently at Xellos, face to face) I mean, you're too afraid to admit your feelings... You're too... *scared*... to be true to yourself, and to drop that damned fruitcake grin of yours to face me and tell me what you really want to say.  
  
Xellos: (dangerous open-eyed look on his face) ........ Scared?  
  
Filia: (smiling proudly) That's right, scared. The big bad Mazoku is scared of admitting he has feelings for a Ryu--  
(cut off by Xellos' lips on hers, arms wrapping around her waist, as she was pulled closer for a long and passionate kiss)  
(after a second of shocked silence, whole studio erupts with the sound of the audience's cheers and clapping)  
(a full minute later)  
Glitch: (sweatdrop) They're still at it...  
  
Minx: How could they hold their breaths for so long?  
  
Glitch: Well, they're both not exactly humans, so...  
  
Minx: (sweatdrop as Xellos and Filia continue on with their little scene, oblivious to everything and everyone around them) ............  
  
Glitch: (blushing cutely at the two lovebirds) Uh, does this mean the show's over, Minx?  
  
Minx: I guess so... (brightening up) Unless they let us televise the wedding and the honeymoon...  
  
Glitch: (to audience) Well, you heard it, that's all for today's show! I would ask Ms. Filia and Mr. Xellos to bid you viewers goodbye, but as you can see, they're still... occupied at the moment!   
(spotlight at Xellos and Filia, cherry blossoms and confetti shower onstage, background video screen flashes TRUE LOVE in huge pink letters surrounded by little hearts)  
  
Minx: (flashes victory sign) Till the next time! This is your ultra-cute host, Minx--  
  
Glitch: And Glitch!  
  
Minx: Signing off for the meantime, until the next twisted episode of everyone's favorite imaginary talk show--  
  
Minx and Glitch: SLAYERS REVEALED!!! (loud, thunderous clapping) JA NE, MINNA-SAN! (two hosts join hands, theatrical bow)  
(studio lights dim, ending music cranks up)   
  
- CREDITS (Do I have to?) -  
Production Staff:  
Written, produced, and directed by  
Minx the Mighty  
Princess Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune  
Glitch (?)  
* * * * * * * * *  
Sponsors:  
[All hail] Zelas Metallium, CEO Wolfpack Corporation   
Prince Philionel El Di Saillune   
Special Thanks To:  
Janet Clift, Esther Nairn, and all those other people  
who wrote those pro-Xel/Fi essays, thus  
inciting my literary delirium  
My mom, for grounding me, thus getting myself   
cooped up in my room, in front of the  
computer console for 2 days, enough time to  
finish this ficcie (great, now I reveal I'm underage)  
Slayers Revealed (TM)  
copyright (c) 2001-2002 by Just Another Dummy Corp. (JADC)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Author's Ramblings: Okie, done! That wasn't so bad, was it? Hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing, er, typing. I'll be more than happy to receive comments from you. I might even write a sequel, if I feel like it... (sweatdrops as readers scream in terror at the possibility) Heck, I'm obsessed with this couple.   
  
(THANKFULLY) THE END ^_^  



End file.
